


L'Imprévu

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussion of Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, M/M, Protectiveness, Trolling, bookverse with elements from the show, discussion of immortality and mortality, more or less
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Des années après la Non Apocalypse, le quotidien d'Aziraphale et Crowley se trouve perturbé par un panier abandonné sur le seuil de leur cottage. Dans celui-ci, ils découvrent un bébé de quelques heures et un mot leur ordonnant de prendre soin de lui. Tout en s'occupant de l'enfant, ils essayeront de découvrir l'identité de l'auteur et ses raisons pour leur confier une telle charge, alors que des phénomènes étranges commencent à se produire.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Le panier sur le seuil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/gifts).



Crowley est un optimiste forcené. L'Apocannulée et le reste de leurs jours sont des preuves assez tangibles que les problèmes peuvent et valent la peine d'être surmontés (sauf le XIVe siècle qui mérite d'être fui le plus vite possible, de préférence dans une voiture parce que Crowley a toujours du mal avec les animaux). Cependant, il est aussi conscient que l'univers a un humour tordu qui se manifeste que lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas, des blagues vaseuses qui, elles, attendent sur le pas de la porte. Crowley manque de s'y prendre les pieds. En fait, il se les serait certainement pris si la vue d'un panier d'où s'échappe un petit bruit n'avait pas eu l'effet d'une madeleine de Proust au goût âcre. Le genre de saveur qui rend difficile l'acte d'avaler sa salive, une action anecdotique, sauf dans la fiction où elle prend une dimension plus dramatique, acquérant des lettres de noblesse qu'elle n'a nulle part ailleurs. Crowley Avale Difficilement Sa Salive donc, avant d'avancer la main vers ce qui aurait dû être le duo journal-lait. Il ouvre avec une lenteur étudiée le panier pour y voir exactement l'objet de sa peur, ce qui resserre avec une efficacité impressionnante le nœud dans son estomac.  
Un panier se tient là, sur le seuil d'un cottage près de la côte, à la place de la bouteille de lait et du papier journal. Dans ce panier, il y a quelques mots écrits sur un papier d'une blancheur diaphane, mais ce n'est pas ça que Crowley regarde. Ce n'est pas ça qui fait tambouriner sa poitrine et qui invite la panique à une fête surprise éternelle avec buffet à volonté garanti.  
Un panier se tient là, à la porte d'un cottage.

Dans le panier, un bébé dort à poings fermés. Le mot évoqué plus haut se trouve, lui, presque dissimulé dans les plis de la petite couverture chaude qui recouvre l'enfant.  
Crowley ne le touche pas, du moins, il ne s'aventure pas à aller au delà d'un simple frôlement de peur de réveiller le nourrisson avec un contact glacial. Il n'a aucune envie de rajouter des cris perceptibles à n'importe quelle oreille sensible aux hurlements sourds qui cavalent dans son crâne. Un œil note enfin le papier. Une main hésitante le saisit et l’ouvre. Des yeux courent plusieurs fois sur les mots écrits avec un soin admirable, comme pour en saisir le sens. Du moins, un sens différent de ce qui est effectivement ordonné sur la missive.

« Il n’est ni la Seconde Venue du Christ ni l’Envoyé de Satan ; un bébé 100% humain. Faites une fois de plus ce que vous avez réussi de mieux dans vos carrières conjointes : faites-en un homme décent. »

Crowley n'a jamais voulu chuter. Il s'est retrouvé métaphoriquement les pieds dans le tapis à la suite d'amitiés un peu douteuses et quelques questions mal venues. Cependant, il a toujours eu une fierté assez grande à l'endroit de ses actions démoniaques. Après tout, en avance sur son temps, il a voulu laisser tomber l'artisanat des âmes pour voir plus grand et plus large.

Comment ne pas être fier de ça ?

Il se retrouve donc un petit peu vexé par ce qu'implique le mot. En effet, sans dire que le projet conjoint a été un échec, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il n'a réussi que parce qu’Aziraphale et lui se sont fourvoyés dans les grandes largeurs. La possibilité pour que la situation soit une farce passe et s'échappe rapidement de son crâne.

Ils ont mis une distance respectueuse entre Adam et eux. Avec une petite pointe d’affection. Toute petite. Crowley est toujours conscient que le gamin peut effacer l'idée même de leur existence d'un claquement de doigt. La fille à la bicyclette et son cher et tendre sont en Amérique pour une conférence. Shadwell n'a aucun humour et celui de l'Enfer comporte plus de souffrances physiques[1]. Madame Tracy étant exclue d'office puisqu'elle... eh ben, c'est Madame Tracy, il ne reste qu'une Entité sur la liste des suspects.

Celle au plan Ineffable.

Crowley n'est seulement qu'un peu vexé parce que le reste de son être se retrouve rempli de Terreur, de Questions, d'un Besoin Urgent de ranger la maison de fond en comble en triant tout par ordre alphabétique et, surtout, d’une envie très pressante d'Hurler.

Des années en arrière, il a envisagé d'abandonner le panier contenant l'Antéchrist, sans pour autant le faire parce que sans avoir de principes, tout démon qu'il est, Crowley n'aime pas s'en prendre aux enfants. Du tout. Il n'hésite pas à prendre le panier avec le bébé d'une main et refermer la porte avec ce qui lui reste de sang froid. C'est-à-dire relativement peu, mais que voulez-vous, il n'a aucune envie d'entendre un cri de si bonne heure. Il n'a jamais été très amateur de ça, de toute manière. En essayant le plus possible de ne pas perturber le sommeil de l’Imprévu du jour, il s'applique à traverser la distance entre le couloir et le salon le plus rapidement possible.

Le nom d’Aziraphale lui brûle la gorge, la griffe comme un animal sauvage qui veut retrouver sa liberté. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied sec, interrompant la lecture matinale de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se contente de lever la tête pour lui jeter un regard équivoque et, ma foi, très britannique qui couvre un large spectre allant de « est-ce bien nécessaire, très cher ? » à « J'espère que tu me déranges pour une bonne raison cette fois. »

Les regards d'Aziraphale ont toujours eu une efficacité incontestable pour faire sentir à Crowley que ce n'est pas le bon moment d'interrompre la sacro-angélique lecture. D'habitude, ils sont agrémentés d'une pique bien sentie qui resserre le large spectre évoqué plus tôt afin de rendre le message encore plus saisissant. Cependant, ce n'est pas un jour ordinaire, alors pour une fois, le regard glisse sur les lunettes noires comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard et le panier ouvert se retrouve posé sur la table.

\- Regarde çça, siffle Crowley en désignant l'enfant, puis en rajustant la couverture pour qu'il n’attrape pas froid. Cce n'est pas du lait et encore moins du papier journal. En fait, sss'il porte une nouvelle, elle n’est pas écrite...

\- Manifestement, commente Aziraphale, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur un point précis.

\- Enfin si, continue Crowley, il y a quelque chose d’écrit, tiens.

Aziraphale prend le papier tendu d’un geste étudié et le lit rapidement. Son visage se fait songeur alors qu’il regarde de nouveau l’Imprévu qui dort encore dans le panier. Il passe la main sur son menton. Les rides aux coins des yeux se creusent davantage. Un silence nerveux s’installe, se roule entre eux comme un chat sauvage se dorant au soleil, avant de partir quand l’ange ouvre sa bouche :

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Une ligne de tension se forme sur sa mâchoire et un soupir se fait entendre. Ses yeux se posent sur Crowley, une lueur bien connue brillant dans son regard.  
Le démon retient son « qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » parce qu’il observe la résignation prendre place sur le visage de son compagnon. Il anticipe déjà sa réponse, voulant la contrer de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu peux le dire. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me farcir encore une fois l’éducation d’un humain, a fortiori, sans notre petite équipe pour nous seconder.

\- Tu veux dire, faire le travail à notre place, relève avec une pointe d’ironie taquine l’ange.

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, ce qui est mauvais signe.  
Cependant, même s’il note ce détail, Crowley affiche un air détaché et confiant qui trompe assurément tout le monde.[2]

\- L'intérêt d’être secondé, c’est de refiler le travail aux autres. Allons, tu connais mes méthodes.  
\- Certes.

Crowley attend le reste de la phrase, tout ce qu’Aziraphale lui dirait en une autre occasion. Cependant, il ne prononce pas un mot. Crowley peut voir les rouages en train de se mettre en branle dans l’éclat bleu de ses yeux. Des réflexions, des idées naissent et prennent forme grâce à l’étendue infinie du vocabulaire angélique. Néanmoins, Crowley se doute bien que la conclusion est dangereusement proche de se résumer à « Ineffable ». C’est, en soit, très contrariant. Le démon veut profiter de sa semi-retraite anticipée maintenant mise en péril par l’écho pas si lointain de cette litanie familière. Sans compter que le mot lui rappelle que le Ciel les regarde, peut-être aussi l’Enfer, pourquoi pas.[3]

Il faut que l’Imprévu s’en aille.

Crowley a besoin d’un plan pour ça. D’abord, l’éloigner subtilement des mains angéliques[4], hors de question que l’ange tienne l’enfant dans ses bras, il risque de lui venir des choses ridicules à l’esprit comme « S’attacher » ou « Faire une Bonne Action. »  
Ensuite, Crowley continue de creuser davantage, dressant métaphoriquement des pièges et des embuscades :

\- En plus, il s’agit vraiment d’un humain cette fois, un vrai de vrai. Seul qui plus est.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Si on accepte, il sera entièrement à nous. Oh, bien entendu, avec un peu de chance, dans quelques années, il pourra voler de ses propres ailes, mais ça ne changera rien. Que ce soit maintenant, dans vingt ans ou soixante ans plus tard, il sera à nous avec tout ce que ça implique. Et puis, quel intérêt d’élever un humain pour nous ?

Aziraphale le détaille du regard, soudain hésitant, ce qui provoque une once de satisfaction dans les yeux de Crowley. Il ne sourit pourtant pas, notant la manière dont les yeux pâles se posent encore une fois sur l’enfant. Ce petit détail fait naître une envie impérieuse de cacher le panier sur la table, même si ce serait une erreur stratégique, Aziraphale voudrait immédiatement le prendre dans les bras, ce qui compliquerait davantage les choses.

\- Tu as bien vu le mot, Crowley.  
\- On ne parle pas d’élever le gamin, juste d’en faire quelqu’un de décent. On peut le surveiller de loin. On l’a déjà fait.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu projettes de faire ?  
\- Il est mignon. Je suis certain qu’il trouvera facilement une famille. Il se pourrait même qu’un miracle se produise et qu’il en trouve une parfaite qui habitera dans le village.

L’Imprévu choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa torpeur à la grande mortification de Crowley dont le sourire se crispe en une hideuse grimace. Le visage chiffonné, la surprise du matin s’agite, des flots de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Exactement ce que Crowley a voulu éviter. Conscient qu’il n’a pas d’autres solutions, il ne pose même pas un regard sur l’ange et prend maladroitement l’Imprévu dans ses bras. Il lui faut quelques instants pour comprendre comment le faire sans avoir l’impression que ses mains tremblantes vont lâcher l’objet de son attention sur le sol.

Le cœur battant, Crowley soulève davantage l’Imprévu pour le regarder attentivement. Encore au stade de larve humaine, il pousse des cris discordants qui se répercutent contre les murs de la pièce, sans doute parce que ses bras sont encore trop courts pour pouvoir taper dessus. Crowley est sur le point de tirer un large trait sur la perspective de le trouver mignon. Les joues sont rouges, le visage creusé par les sillons de larmes, de la morve coule du nez et la bouche semble grandir à chaque seconde, laissant échapper des cris de plus en plus désespérés.

Crowley avale difficilement sa salive, tenant tant bien que mal le dos et la tête. S’il doit être honnête, il a entendu des hurlements plus atroces en Enfer ou, pire encore, pendant l’Inquisition Espagnole. La situation n’en demeure pas moins désagréable pour autant.  
Crowley n’a jamais été très friand des cris d’enfants, surtout les plus petits, ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ou s’enfuir.  
Il amorce un début de geste pour bercer l’enfant, le cerveau concentré sur un seul but : arrêter les cris avant qu’ils ouvrent les boîtes rangées dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. Celles qui sont scellées et marquées « ne jamais ouvrir même en cas de désastre » en larges lettres écarlates.

Aziraphale choisit ce moment-là pour s’approcher doucement, un biberon rempli de lait miraculeusement apparu dans sa main. Crowley se retient de reculer, laissant l’ange tenir la tête du bébé, ses doigts couvrant les siens avec une tendresse qui n’a aucune importance. Malgré le calme apparent dont fait preuve Aziraphale, Crowley remarque la tension persistante sur le visage, l’éclat pensif des pupilles. Peu à peu, les cris disparurent à son grand soulagement, en effet, après des essais infructueux, l’Imprévu comprit la fonction du biberon. Il le tète avec avidité, ses doigts boudinés se levant de temps à autre pour taper contre le plastique. Crowley n’a jamais compris comment une larve humaine fonctionne. Il suppute que c’est aussi le cas pour les autres humains en général, sinon ils auraient été incapables de mettre au point des tortures raffinées comme une salle d'attente bondée où quelques marmots pleurent sans arrêt, accentuant stress et frustration. Une des nombreuses preuves que les hommes ne cessent de se nuire mutuellement.

Loin de s’intéresser aux visions de larves humaines déversant cris, pleurs et autres moyens d’extorsion élémentaire, Aziraphale se penche sur la surprise du matin. Crowley avale sa salive quand il reconnaît la lueur dans le bleu-gris des yeux angélique. S’il ne prend pas les devants, dans quelques temps, une chambre va apparaître par miracle, ainsi que plusieurs objets. Dont la majorité en tartan. Le cauchemar en motif carré sur fond de cornemuses encore plus stridentes que les chœurs célestes.

\- Regarde comme il bave, dit-il d’un coup. Ce serait dommage que tes livres connaissent une fin tragique. Sans parler des dents. Je veux dire, un bébé a besoin de se faire les dents. Tu imagines ce que ça peut donner des dents et de la salive sur une de tes éditions originales ?

Un autre se sentirait coupable d’utiliser ainsi la faiblesse d’Aziraphale, mais pas Crowley. Il reste un démon. Un démon qui veut conserver son petit confort, son coin personnel, raison pour laquelle il a voulu empêcher l’Apocalypse. Raison pour laquelle il veut que l’Imprévu soit hors de sa vue.

\- Et pense à ta précieuse vaisselle, au mobilier, aux heures de lecture que tu perdras. Aux festivals que tu manqueras et ceux qu’il te gâchera quand il sera assez grand pour qu’on l'emmène, mais pas assez pour apprécier. Finalement, quand il le sera, il ne restera que quelques années pour avoir enfin un peu de bon temps. Et puis ensuite…

\- Ensuite ?

Crowley secoue sa tête, tout en évitant soigneusement de penser au petit corps fragile contre lui, à la façon dont le visage rond se plisse d’une joie simple et brute. Au petit être qui dépend tellement d’une aide extérieure. Le démon se mord la lèvre, puis, ouvre une boîte à l’intérieur de son esprit, une petite, perdue dans le noir :

\- Tu te souviens de l’oiseau qui veut s’aiguiser le bec ?  
\- Toujours le même ?  
\- Oui, oui… eh ben, il n’a pas encore atteint la montagne pour le faire.  
\- Je ne suis pas étonné. Comme je l’ai dit, il ferait mieux de prendre un vaisseau spatial, commente pince sans rire l’ange.  
\- Et entre temps, il a eu un œuf.  
\- Voyez-vous ça.  
\- C’est un bel œuf, il est tout rond et il a … des tâches, continue Crowley sans se soucier de l'interruption.  
\- C’est quelle espèce d’oiseau déjà ?  
\- Peu importe. L’important, c’est qu’il a maintenant cet œuf alors qu’il n’a pas encore fait la moitié du chemin pour rejoindre la montagne ou un sixième. Un neuvième plutôt.  
\- S’il a un œuf, il ferait mieux de rester au nid, surtout s’il est prêt à éclore.  
\- S’il n’a pas le bec aiguisé, il ne pourra pas chercher de la nourriture pour le poussin de toute façon.  
\- L’oisillon plutôt, ce sont les poules qui ont des poussins.  
\- Encore une fois, peu importe. Surtout que voilà… quand il quitte le nid, l’œuf tombe.  
\- Il tombe ?  
\- Oui et… il s’écrase sur le sol. Plus de pouss… d'oisillon, plus d’œuf, rien qu’une grosse flaque.  
\- C’est affreux, dit Aziraphale, mortifié.

Crowley secoue la tête, de nouveau aussi confiant qu’on puisse l’être quand, après un rot, le petit humain se blotti contre votre torse, biberon oublié. D’ailleurs, le dit biberon gît maintenant sur la table, près d’un livre tout aussi délaissé.

\- Tu l’as dit. Aucun moyen de revenir en arrière par miracle. Il devra voler seul en ayant la grosse flaque qui le suit. Je veux dire, dans la tête. Tu imagines le poids que ça lui fait quand il vole, alors qu’il aurait pu être si léger si l’œuf n’avait pas été là en premier lieu ?

Aziraphale reste silencieux, le visage figé dans une réflexion pensive qui ne satisfait pas entièrement Crowley. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cela n’a aucune importance. Le bébé promène ses doigts sur sa chemise et essaie d’attraper sa cravate pour une raison inconnue. Il l’observe du coin de l’œil ce bébé, avec ses yeux ronds très bleus, son petit visage expressif et curieux. Il a ce côté mignon des bambins qu’on tient plus de quelques minutes sans qu’ils se chiffonnent et éclatent en sanglots. Quand on aime bien les enfants, évidemment, ce qui est malheureusement le cas de Crowley. C’est une des ramifications de son éternel défaut en tant que démon : il aime bien les gens. Les enfants, donc, ne l’ont jamais dérangé. Après tout, ils ont bien des fois contribué innocemment à son travail. Certes, les bébés ne correspondent pas à son stade préféré de l’espèce humaine, mais cette phase ne peut pas durer si longtemps…

Crowley se morigène, retient un juron et manque de reposer le bébé dans le panier. Il se contente de le serrer davantage, tout en balançant doucement ses bras parce qu’il a vu ce geste se répéter à l’infini aux cours des six derniers millénaires. Parfois, une chanson accompagne le tout. Concernant Crowley, un petit sifflement s’échappe de sa gorge sans qu’il y réfléchisse. Le bébé rit au lieu de pleurer. Le démon se contente juste de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en continuant de le bercer.

Une expression particulière passe sur son visage lorsqu’il remarque l’enfant en train de s’endormir. Les lèvres de Crowley forment l’ombre d’un sourire sans qu’il le veuille et un éclat tendre luit dans le jaune des pupilles. Puis, tout manque de se briser quand la main d’Aziraphale passe doucement sur le front encore chauve du Petit Imprévu.

Une bile amère se forme soudain dans la gorge démoniaque et remonte jusqu’au nez lorsque Crowley croise les yeux d’Aziraphale. Oh, ils sont aussi gris-bleus que d’ordinaire, mais ils ont maintenant une lueur qu’il n’aime pas, celle des résolutions aux racines solides. Ces idées tenaces et folles qui vous convainquent que tout ira bien quand vous vous engouffrez dans un mur de flammes.

\- On ne peut pas le garder, souffle-t-il comme pour raviver une braise infernale.  
\- A cause de l’œuf et l’oiseau, c’est ça ?

La voix d’Aziraphale est aussi un souffle. Contrairement à celui de Crowley, il ne cherche pas à embraser quoique ce soit. Au contraire, il est apaisant, teinté d’une mélancolie familière de plusieurs siècles.  
Il se penche sur l’enfant, pendant que Crowley avale difficilement sa salive. Puis, ses épaules se raidissent et il manque de siffler. La main angélique est toujours sur le front du Petit Imprévu quand le démon reprend, plus suave que jamais.

\- C’est ça. Tu ne veux pas voir un œuf s’écraser, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Excuse-moi très cher, mais il me semble que ce soit surtout ton cas, soulève finalement Aziraphale avec un calme profond et ferme.

Sourcils froncés, Crowley s’empresse de répondre :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas imaginer, voyons ?

L’expression d’Aziraphale vaut toutes les réponses du monde, contient à elle seule l'entièreté des répliques sarcastiques possibles, resserre le terrain des tentatives de fuite. Elle est très proche de sa cousine, celle des moments où Aziraphale veut rester seul et où Crowley doit s’occuper de ses plantes, s’il-te-plait, merci. Elle n’est pas si lointaine d’une autre, celle qu’il a eue lorsqu’ils ont dû choisir entre s’enfuir et combattre Satan en personne.  
Crowley se souvient encore de sa main dans la sienne, de l’écho de leurs adieux à peine voilé, de cette impression étrange de paix et de détermination qui l’a saisi à ce moment-là. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre. La terre était sauvée. Aziraphale était là.

Il était _libre_.

\- Ecoute, je…

Soudain, le bébé s’agite, se crispe, pousse des gémissements. Crowley sent la panique monter. Il se concentre sur le Petit, souffle d’une voix douce et sifflante des mots qui n’ont presque aucun sens :

\- Hé là, ça va, tout va bien, tout va bien…

Il coule un regard vers Aziraphale qui affiche un subtile mélange d’affection et d’amusement. Il paraît même sur le point d’éclater de rire.

\- Tiens, tu ne veux pas faire en sorte qu’il fasse de beaux rêves, par hasard ? Ce n’est pas un truc d’ange ?

\- Je trouve que tu t’en sors à merveille, commente Aziraphale sans pitié.

Le sale petit salaud.

Crowley lui adresse un regard éloquent, plein de « n’espère pas t’en tirer ainsi ». Il s’en va s’asseoir sur le canapé parce qu’à force, les jambes en viennent presque à lui manquer. Une fois cela fait, il regarde le Petit qui maintenant pousse des gazouillis à en faire succomber plus d’un. D’ailleurs, tout en s’approchant, Aziraphale affiche une expression attendrie des plus irritantes.

\- Tu as raison, il est mignon, soulève-t-il d’une voix plus douce.  
\- C’est ça, oui, grogne Crowley.  
\- Il trouvera sans doute une famille dans le village.  
\- Et au pire, un miracle fera bien l’affaire, dit Crowley par automatisme.

Le Petit rit quand il appuie légèrement sur son nez, ce qui n’est pas déplaisant. La main de Crowley se retrouve ensuite à caresser la joue avec douceur, pendant que son visage s’adoucit légèrement. Les yeux bleus du bébé ne le quittent pas, surtout quand il se penche sur lui. Les paroles d’une ancienne berceuse glissent sans difficulté. C’est une des chansons tendres qu’on chante aux enfants dans le noir, une de celles dont la langue survit à peine encore aujourd’hui, mais dont une mémoire immortelle garde la trace. Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être oubliées. Une main potelée se lève légèrement, comme pour essayer d’attraper une des mèches noires sans que Crowley s’en soucie.

\- A moins qu’on le garde, propose Aziraphale avec la voix des décisions difficiles.

\- Pour faire plaisir à ton supposé ancien patron, c’est ça ? siffle Crowley d’une voix amère. N’étions-nous pas supposés en avoir fini avec ça ? Plus d’interférence, plus d’influence, plus rien ? Seulement nous deux ?

\- Je te ferais remarquer que c’est surtout Adam qui nous a dit que nous n’aurions pas d’ennui. En théorie, nous sommes encore à leur service.

Levant la tête, il jette un regard furibond à l’ange.

\- Oh très bien, j’imagine que tu ne diras rien si dans quelques temps, je remplis aussi les missions que l’Enfer va m’envoyer, place soudain Crowley, plein d’aigreur. Et pourquoi ne pas revenir à nos bonnes vieilles routines... quoique non, mon côté n’aura pas oublié Ligur aussi facilement, donc je risque un petit stage de rééducation auparavant. Ça risque d’être très instructif.[5]

Les yeux bleus-gris s’élargissent sur le visage d’Aziraphale qui affiche une expression surprise, puis choquée, comme lorsqu’on réalise quelque chose qu’on aurait dû voir depuis longtemps. Sa bouche s’ouvre, puis se ferme. Pendant un court instant, à peine une poignée de seconde, une expression douloureuse se faufile sur les traits, puis s’efface. Pourtant, l’ange est bien prompt à poser sa main sur l’épaule du démon. Il n’est pas exactement brutal, n’a rien de violent, mais il y a quelque chose de ferme dans sa poigne. Une assurance inébranlable brille dans ses yeux. Pourtant, sa voix est calme, basse et profonde quand il se remet à parler.

\- Allons, ils ne vont rien t’envoyer. Nous n’avons pas eu de problème à présent, nous n’en aurons pas après.

D’autres mots suintent dans ses paroles, comme des lettres à moitié effacées, sauf que la situation est inversée. La promesse est d’autant plus forte qu’elle flotte dans l’air, qu’elle se ressent dans la façon dont les doigts se pressent sur l’épaule. Après un moment de surprise, Crowley couvre la main d’Aziraphale, les ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau et se pressent avec autant de force, sinon plus. Cela compte comme une réponse, au moins à ses yeux. Il sait qu’Aziraphale comprendra. Après tout, les deux camps ne sont que deux faces du même échiquier.  
L’ange et le démon se regardent longuement, jusqu’à ce que le dernier rompe le contact, se plaigne encore une fois. Peut-être une dernière fois, il ne sait pas.

\- Mouais, je ne pensais pas non plus qu’au bout de quelques années, on aurait de Ses Nouvelles et regarde ça !

D’un geste vif, il désigne le Petit d’un élan dramatique.

Le bébé en question cligne des yeux, de plus en plus calme. Il paraît si frêle dans ses bras, un petit bout de rien qui a besoin de quelqu’un, qu’importe qu’il soit occulte ou non.  
Crowley rajuste la couverture et le serre davantage, recommençant à le bercer sans y penser. Peut-être même qu’il chantonne à nouveau une berceuse aux mots à moitié oubliés. Ce n’est que lorsque l’enfant semble dormir pour de bon qu’il repense à relever la tête, croisant l’expression tendre d’Aziraphale. Crowley avale sa salive, sentant toujours un brin de tension au creux de sa gorge. Le démon reprend la parole d’une voix basse, comme lorsqu’on parle à demi mots de blessures secrètes.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de le garder juste parce que ton Patron L’a envoyé.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé de le garder. De plus, si c’était le cas, ce ne serait pas pour mon ancien Patron, comme tu le dis, coupe Aziraphale d’une voix sérieuse, le regard lourd.

Perplexe, le démon fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah, comment ça ?

Les joues rouges, l’ange fait une mine embarrassée, avant de toussoter d’un air digne, comme seul un anglais le ferait pour se sortir d’une situation qu’il juge bien trop délicate et ce sans se départir de sa politesse. Sa main quitte l’épaule de Crowley à ce moment-là. Lorsqu’il reprend la parole, sa voix et son regard n’ont plus l’intensité d’il y a quelques minutes.

\- Par ailleurs, je n’ai jamais reçu une mission qui s’approche de près ou de loin à notre situation.

Crowley ricane en passant une main dans ses cheveux, coinçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Alors, c’est quoi, un cadeau tombé du ciel ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Moi non plus. Nous sommes bien avancés, grogne le démon.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis les baisse sur l’Enfant qui sommeille, sur la main qui frôle sa joue, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Crowley laisse faire Aziraphale, observant la façon dont la paume couvre maintenant une bonne partie du petit visage.

\- S’il était immortel, est-ce que tu voudrais le garder ?

Crowley met quelques minutes avant de répondre :

\- Il l’est peut-être, on ne sait pas…  
\- Il n’y a qu’une façon de le savoir, tu sais ?  
\- Mouais...

A ces mots, Crowley se mord les lèvres, évite le regard, se concentre ailleurs. Pas sur l’Enfant, évidemment. Il suit plutôt les coins d’ombre que projette la lumière tamisée du salon, la longue rangée de livres aux couvertures en cuir brun, jaune ou rouge, les grains de poussière qui subsistent encore et voltigent dans les airs. Cela ne l’empêche pas de sentir aussi nettement qu’il est possible ce poids dans ses bras, d’entendre des petits ronflements discrets. Sans y prendre garde, les yeux jaunes se fixent sur le livre posé sur la table, celui qui n’est pas si loin d’un biberon. Toujours sans y prendre garde, une idée fuite, passe entre les interstices et tente de prendre racine.  
Un nom, souffle-t-elle, il lui faut un nom. Crowley la chasse d’un revers de la main. Un nom n’est pas une affaire à prendre à la légère.

Doucement, Aziraphale passe une main autour de son cou, se cale contre lui et Crowley s’attend presque à ce qu’il l’embrasse. A la place, Aziraphale se contente de caresser du bout du doigt la main minuscule sur la couverture. Quelque part, Crowley préfère que les choses soit ainsi.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu le garderais ?  
\- Si tu le veux.

Crowley siffle sombrement et foudroie l’ange du regard, les yeux n’étant plus qu’une fente derrière les verres noirs, les traits sont tirés et tendus, sur le point de rompre l’étreinte.

\- Ne dis pas ça. S’il-te-plait.

Aziraphale a le bon goût d’hésiter un peu, avant de répondre :

\- Oui, je le garderais. Cependant, l’avis ne dépend pas que de moi.

\- Comme je l’ai dit, nous voilà bien avancés, grince le démon, en se détendant néanmoins.

L’ange soupire tout en continuant de glisser ses doigts sur la main boudinée, la rendant encore plus petite par comparaison. Un petit sourire flotte sur son visage, alors qu’il propose d’une voix douce :

\- On peut attendre un peu. Rien ne presse et dans tous les cas, on veillera sur lui. Autant réfléchir un peu sur la manière dont on va le faire.

Crowley hausse les épaules, puis reste pensif. Peu à peu, il se cale contre Aziraphale, une de ses mains entourant lentement celle du Petit.

\- On n’a qu’à le mettre dans la pièce près de la chambre.

\- Celle qui sert d’infirmerie pour tes plantes ?

Encore une fois, un sifflement se fait entendre, mais il n’y a pas cette note sinistre qui s’y est glissée. A la place, un rire s’y cache à peine.

\- Salle d’isolement, s’il-te-plait. Il ne leur reste pas grand chose avant qu’elles soient complètement irrécupérables et traitées comme elles le méritent.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c’est pour ça que chaque matin, tu vas les voir pour vérifier lesquelles peuvent retourner avec les autres, avant de revenir soigner le reste.

\- Je te trouve bien désagréable aujourd’hui, mon ange. Ce n’est pas mon ancien côté qui vient de nous balancer un cadeau empoisonné.

\- Oh, je t’en prie, mon cher, rappelle moi quel côté nous a envoyé Adam ? demande Aziraphale le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Tu triches, ça ne compte même pas comme un cadeau ! gronde Crowley d’un ton accusateur en le pointant du doigt.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C’est un garçon charmant et d’après ton ancienne nonne satanique, bébé, il avait d’adorables petits petons.

\- Tu vas le crier sur tous les toits peut-être ? grince Crowley qui n’aime pas penser à cette bonne sœur ou tout satanique en général.

Surtout ceux qui ont une fascination malsaine pour les pentacles, les poulets noirs et les pieux, les accumulant dans cet ordre pour mieux les presser de toutes parts.

\- En plus, elle avait tort, lance le démon sans y réfléchir, souhaitant effacer certains souvenirs de sa tête.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah, ses pieds n’étaient pas plus adorables que ceux d’un autre, elle l’a dit seulement parce que c’était le fils du Patron. En soi, à ce moment-là, c’était juste un petit bébé tout ce qu’il y a d’ordinaire. Au moins physiquement.  
\- Ah oui, je me souviens de ton fameux discours sur le potentiel maléfique et bénéfique de l’enfant, maintenant. C’était un bel argumentaire, tu sais...

Crowley hausse les épaules, mais sourit, enfin serein.

\- Je sais... on avait bien bu ce soir-là.

Aziraphale acquiesce et dépose enfin un baiser sur la tempe de Crowley dont le rictus ne cesse de grandir.

\- C’est la perspective d’élever un enfant qui te rend ainsi Aziraphale ? On aurait peut-être dû adopter plus tôt. J’aurais pu prendre le bébé en trop si j’avais su, cela nous aurait évité une belle pagaille.

L’ange contient difficilement un gloussement.

\- Non, non, entre l’enfant et l’Apocalypse imminente, cela aurait été une belle catastrophe.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répond du tac au tac Crowley, avant de d’embrasser le coin de la bouche de l’ange, sa joue et finalement son nez.

La surprise passée, Aziraphale rayonne d’une joie profonde et répond au baiser par un sur les lèvres, sur la joue et au creux du cou lorsque le démon lui caresse les cheveux. Finalement, lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il lui met l’Enfant dans les bras.

\- Tiens, prends-le, c’est ton tour... siffle avec amusement Crowley en voyant l’air abasourdi d’Aziraphale.

Evidemment, il ne met qu’une fraction de seconde avant de regarder le Petit dans ses bras avec un mélange d’attendrissement et de douceur. Evidemment. Lorsque Crowley se lève, il dépose un dernier baiser sur le front, sa main caressant la joue écarlate de l’ange.

\- Où vas-tu ?  
\- Préparer le déjeuner. J’en profiterai pour jeter les indésirables.  
\- Sauf si tu peux les soigner, insiste l’ange avec tout le manque de pitié dont peut faire preuve le paradis.  
\- Encore une fois, tu es désagréable, mon ange.  
\- Certes, consent Aziraphale, tu m’en vois navré.  
\- Tu n’en penses pas un mot et nous le savons tous les deux, achève Crowley avec un sourire avant de s’en aller.

S’il jette un dernier regard au Petit qui dort maintenant dans les bras d’Aziraphale, cela n’a aucune importance. Il a des œufs au plat à faire, des plantes à terroriser et une chambre à préparer avec le moins de tartan possible.  
Quand il ouvre la porte de la future chambre, il jure devant le papier peint miraculeusement changé, tout en motif tartan beige, blanche, bleu et rouge. Cependant, il n’est pas étonné.  
Etre un ange n’a jamais voulu dire être un imbécile.

Quand il rentre de nouveau dans le salon en tenant un plateau, Aziraphale affiche l’air serein et satisfait des joueurs de poker connaissant sur le bout des doigts leurs adversaires. Il jette un regard affamé sur le plateau de petit déjeuner avec ses tomates bien rouges, ses toasts, bacons, œufs, crêpes et quelques tranches de saumon crus au chorizo. Avec en accompagnement des tasses de thé fumantes évidemment.

\- Tout ça a l’air délicieux, très cher.

Dans le salon, accompagné d’une tasse de chocolat chaud, tenant le bébé dans un de ses bras, Aziraphale lit à voix basse. Son visage a l’air satisfait et serein des stratèges bien au fait des tactiques ennemies.

Crowley ne lui montre qu’un sourire crispé.

\- Merci, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table. Tiens, tu vas devoir poser le Bébé maintenant.

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, un berceau en bois de noyer d’un noir rutilant trône près d’Aziraphale. De longues sculptures finement ouvragées de serpents coulent le long du berceau, naviguant entre les volutes squelettiques et les spirales tortueuses, se rejoignant à la tête du lit pour enlacer un ange aux ailes déployées. Contrastant avec le noir du bois, les draps sont d’un rouge chatoyant, identique à celui de la moustiquaire où sont brodés mille serpents prêts à se déverser sur l’ange.

Le regard circonspect d’Aziraphale passe du berceau à Crowley dans un silence de plomb et de perplexité, avant qu’il pose avec douceur le Petit. Le rictus du démon a rarement été aussi large.

\- Et bien entendu, il a une garde-robe assortie.

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? réplique aussitôt Aziraphale en commençant à boire son thé.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais c’est amusant, répond Crowley en s’affaissant sur le canapé comme un gros chat noir prêt à ronronner.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, commente l’ange avec une fausse solennité qui fait rigoler le démon.  
\- Toi de même, mon ange, toi de même !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre, fait mine de s’offusquer l’ange, avant de reprendre son thé pour cacher un sourire.

Tout en riant, Crowley le couve du regard avec une expression qui vaut tous les mots, les serments et les confessions de bien des mondes. Evidemment, des restes d’amusement se lisent encore sur son visage, mais l’ange sent autre chose sous le vernis de la taquinerie. Il sourit en reposant son thé après avoir savourer les plats. Détendus, ils abordent des sujets plus communs, plus ordinaires. Après tout, ils ont un petit quotidien commun maintenant, des petites habitudes qu’ils apprécient.

Dans son berceau de noir et de rouge, un bébé dort à poing fermé dans le cottage d’un ange et d’un démon.

* * *

[1] En fait, il comporte presque que des souffrances physiques. C’est pour ça que l’Inquisition Espagnole a autant trouvé grâce (!) à leurs yeux. Ça et le fait d’assombrir davantage l’âme des fanatiques tuant pour le compte du Seigneur D’En Haut Et De Toutes Choses Amen. Crowley savourerait davantage l’ironie s’il n’avait pas vu lesdites tortures de ses propres yeux. Et surtout si les humains n’avaient pas inventé pire après. Les électrodes... pourquoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?  
[2] Surtout lui-même dirait Aziraphale, mais cette histoire n’offre pas encore son point de vue.  
[3] Il Lui a tenu tête et l’Enfer tient toujours une liste aussi noire que les ténèbres, après tout...  
[4] A la manucure parfaite, cela va de soi.  
[5] Dans ce contexte là, cela implique ouvrir son dossier sur l’Inquisition et lui faire subir les multiples sévices un à un et puis, tous en même en temps. Puis, laisser mariner le tout dans un puits, avant de recommencer. 

Cette fic est inspirée par un drabble de Malurette !


	2. Le petit bout de rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques heures après la découverte, la vie s'organise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon du délai de parution. Disons que j'ai traversé une période compliquée et que ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire ^^" Aziraphale n'est pas un personnage facile à appréhender pour moi et je voulais faire au moins aussi bien que le premier chapitre. Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que j'ai réussi à vaincre ce chapitre (et que j'ai eu mon diplôme ! : D). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrais toujours me rattraper plus tard ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 
> 
> L'idée derrière cette histoire vient d'un drabble de malurette, n'hésitez pas à lire ses écrits, il y a des fics book omens super cool :) 
> 
> Merci à ceux qui m'ont aidé pour ce chapitre !

Toujours assis sur le canapé, Aziraphale tourne les pages de son livre en entendant à peine le tictac de l’horloge.[1]

A la place, il jette régulièrement un œil sur le bébé qui est devenu un point d’ancrage important au cours de l’après-midi. L’ange observe avec minutie son visage endormi, surveillant sa respiration avec une légère appréhension. Parfois, les jeunes enfants ne respirent plus. Il l’a lu quelque part.

Puis, Aziraphale replonge de nouveau dans sa lecture, sans y penser à deux fois. Après tout, lire reste toujours plus palpitant que de regarder quiconque dormir[2] ou fixer une décoration de mauvais goût.[3]

Néanmoins, cela n’empêche pas une partie de lui de rester attentif aux éventuelles crises de larmes. La dernière reste encore bien fraîche dans son esprit, trop fraîche pour qu’il la range dans « contretemps fâcheux, mais prévisible ».

Cependant, la déconvenue a soulevé un fait important : son absence d’affinité avec les enfants. Oh, il les aime, oui, mais comme on aime certaines idées : avec une profondeur qui s’amenuise dans certaines circonstances. Ces cas bien spécifiques incluent évidemment ses livres, ses soirées restaurants et une certaine qualité sonore ambiante. C’est pour cette raison que la rhétorique de Crowley s’est révélée efficace, comme une pierre posée sans ménagement sur une balance. Cependant, d’autres considérations sont entrées en jeu, bien assez lourdes pour la faire pencher dans l’autre direction.

Un bâillement se fait entendre. Aziraphale se retourne aussitôt et croise les yeux à moitié ouverts du bébé. Il se mord la lèvre en anticipant le début des larmes. Pourtant, l’enfant se contente de regarder autour de lui, levant mollement ses petits bras potelés tout en gazouillant comme un petit poussin. Ce simple geste soulève une vague de soulagement bienvenue. Aziraphale se penche sur le bébé, prenant lentement la petite main brune dans la sienne. Un léger sourire passe sur son visage, y reste, même après avoir lâché la main.

L’ange finit son livre avec un empressement inhabituel. Oh, ce n’est pas parce qu’il s’impatiente de s’occuper du petit. Rien de tel. Il veut juste profiter de la fin des _Hauts de Hurle-Vent_ au lieu d’être interrompu par des pleurs.

Il ne faut jamais gaspiller un excellent livre, après tout.

Quelques instants plus tard, il pose respectueusement l’ouvrage sur la table. Il se concentre aussitôt sur les gazouillis d’un bébé aux yeux curieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? souffle Aziraphale. 

Il est soudain pris d’une vague hésitation, de ce flottement caractéristique des personnes sachant répondre aux besoins primaires d’un bébé, mais soudain démunies quand il s’agit de l’occuper. Après tout, ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il va pouvoir lui confier ses _Winnie l’ourson_.[4] Peut-être des tours de magie ? Cependant, à cet âge, sont-ils assez évolués pour apprécier la beauté d’une colombe s’envolant d’un chapeau ou la dextérité requise pour sortir une pièce d’une oreille ? Assurément non. L’ange se retrouve donc dans une position délicate face à ce petit bout de rien. Rapidement à court d’idée, il caresse le front de l’enfant, avant de le prendre doucement dans les bras.

Ayant déjà observé ce geste au cours de ses promenades, l’ange remue un doigt devant le nez du petit. Ce dernier l’attrape aussitôt, l'enserrant dans son poing minuscule. Une certaine tendresse s’invite de nouveau sur les traits angéliques. Puis, quand l’enfant fait mine de mettre le doigt dans sa bouche, Aziraphale le retire aussitôt. 

\- En voilà des manières, commente-t-il sèchement. 

L’enfant le regarde avec de grands yeux, agitant ses petits doigts machinalement. Il lève la main vers le visage d’Aziraphale, sans se soucier de ses sourcils froncés.

\- Non, n’insiste pas. Fais plutôt ça avec Crowley. Il risque d’en pleurer de joie, dit-il avant de s’asseoir.

En quelques minutes, les doigts boudinés s’attardent sur les motifs en tartan qui font encore frémir d’horreur Crowley.[5]

Un dégoût que l’enfant ne semble pas partager. Cette réflexion amuse l’ange qui caresse doucement la joue. 

\- Je peux te lire quelque chose en attendant le retour de Crowley ? Il ne devrait plus tarder, propose-t-il d’une voix plus tendre, avec des intonations chaudes qui rassureraient n’importe qui, même un naufragé dans le noir. 

D’une main, il fait des signes compliqué. Un livre apparaît soudainement sur la table en bois clair. Des lettres d’or s’étalent sur la couverture bleu sombre. Une illustration y est gravée, montrant un faune jouant de la flûte de Pan. D’habitude, Aziraphale caresse le cuir de l’ouvrage, comme pour s’excuser d’avoir négligé le livre pendant si longtemps. Là, il se contente d’ouvrir _Le vent dans les saules_ avec une lenteur étudiée. Les mots défilent bientôt sur les pages jaunies :

\- « Mr Taupe avait travaillé très dur toute la matinée pour le grand nettoyage de printemps de son petit logis. D'abord avec des balais et des torchons; puis, grimpé sur deux escabeaux, des marches et des chaises, avec une brosse et un seau rempli de blanc de chaux, tant et si bien qu'il avait de la poussière plein les yeux et la gorge, des éclaboussures de neige sur son pelage noir, les bras rompus de fatigue et le dos douloureux. Le printemps se répandait dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête, dans les entrailles de la terre et tout autour de lui, introduisant dans son humble et sombre petite demeure le génie de la rébellion et de la nostalgie… »

La voix d’Aziraphale est douce avec des notes graves qui accrochent l’attention. Il prend garde à ne pas déranger l’enfant, tout en essayant de tenir correctement le livre. L’ange se retrouve donc à prendre de nombreuses postures grotesques. Elles mettent en évidence son manque d’expérience manifeste dans ce domaine particulier qu’est la lecture à un jeune enfant. Oh, des siècles auparavant, il était commun de faire des lectures publiques, bien entendu. Il se souvient de quelques joutes verbales bien senties.[6]

Cependant, des adultes cultivés à la langue acérée paraissent une bien pâle menace face au petit bébé. Ce dernier alterne entre attention passive et tentative de toucher le papier qui danse sous ses yeux.

Aziraphale occulte la dangerosité de la bave, refusant d’octroyer une quelconque légitimité aux manipulations de Crowley. D’autant que leur compromis n’a que quelques heures.

A la place, il se contente de ramener le nourrisson contre lui.

Il lui arrive même de prendre la petite main pour qu’elle puisse retracer l’illustration tant convoitée sans danger pour le pauvre livre. Durant ces moments, il arrête un temps la lecture avant de reprendre sans difficulté : 

\- « … alors dans la clarté parfaite de l’aube imminente, la Nature explosa de couleurs incroyables… il regarda les yeux de l’Ami et du Sauveur; il vit la courbure des cornes, qui miroitaient dans la lumière grandissante ; il vit le nez rude et crochu entre les yeux amicaux et amusés qui le regardaient, pendant que la bouche entourée de barbe esquissait un demi-sourire; il vit l’ondulation des muscles sur le bras qui reposait à côté de la large poitrine, la main souple et longue tenant la flûte de Pan qui venait de s’échapper des lèvres entrouvertes; il vit les courbes splendides des jambes poilues posées à l’aise et majestueuses sur le pré ; et il vit surtout, se blottissant entre les sabots… une petite boule, le bébé loutre… »

La porte s’ouvre soudain sur Crowley tenant des sacs dans ses bras. Après un moment d’immobilité perplexe, le démon reste silencieux pour ne pas perturber le récit. Aziraphale lui en est reconnaissant, il est fort déplaisant d’être interrompu. Il vient à peine de commencer le chapitre sept et il doit déjà le reprendre. De plus, l’ange éprouve cette étrange d’envie de serrer davantage l’enfant.

C’est qu’il est si petit, ce bébé…

Qui sait ce qu’il adviendra s’il tombe effectivement au sol comme un œuf qui s’y brise ? Certes, Aziraphale n’a rien d’un oiseau et tout d’un ange. Il peut le soigner comme il l’a fait avec Anathème, mais autant éviter d’en arriver là.

Il coule un regard vers Crowley qui pose les sacs, en sort leurs contenus sans le moindre bruit. L’ange se prend au jeu et observe la façon dont le démon arrange les différentes boîtes en piles ordonnées. Il remarque les sacs mis à l’écart, sans doute les sacs de course s’il juge par les fruits, le lait, les salades, les carottes et tout un bataillon de boîtes prêts à se déverser sur le sol. Du moins, c’est le cas jusqu’à ce qu’un miracle élargisse leurs contenants.

Levant la tête, Crowley braque des yeux surpris vers le coin des courses. Aziraphale se penche sur le bébé. C’est important de rester attentif à son bien-être, n’est-ce pas ? La lecture reprend son cours pendant que le démon se dirige vers la cuisine avec discrétion. Aziraphale ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole, concentré sur son interprétation pour jeune public. Néanmoins, il s’arrête un peu après le départ de Crowley pour apprécier l’odeur d’un thé à nouveau fumant. Son regard se pose sur l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il se mord la lèvre alors que le fantôme d’un vieux regret vient lui rendre une visite inopportune et déplacée. Une amertume à l’idée que Crowley ne puisse pas sentir les vagues d’affection qui lui sont dédiées.[7]

Un vestige du temps où il était l’Adversaire. Un égarement passager qui arrivait toujours lorsqu’ils se rapprochaient. Ils partageaient tellement de chose, dont une même origine céleste, donc pourquoi pas…

Aziraphale avait toujours l’habitude de balayer ce sentiment ridicule d’un revers de main, le confinant dans ces espaces mentaux jamais fréquentés.

Crowley est un démon, se disait-il toujours dans ces moments-là. C’est normal qu’il soit différent, voyons.

Aziraphale n’avait pas à se sentir frustré d’un fait qui était d’une logique implacable.

Maintenant, il pense un peu différemment. Tout est un peu différent depuis l’Apocannulée de toute façon. Tout est un peu différent depuis quelques années… 

Crowley revient dans la pièce lorsqu’Aziraphale prononce les derniers mots du chapitre. Le démon s’approche lentement avec une légère tension aux coins des épaules, comme la rouille sur les rouages d’une machine. Il s’assoit sur le canapé avec une raideur inhabituelle. D’habitude, il ne se gêne pas pour sauter sur sa cible tel un chat désireux de se chauffer au soleil. Malgré ses lunettes noires, Aziraphale devine aisément où se posent les yeux jaunes.

\- Il a encore pleuré ? siffle-il d’une voix basse, entre les dents.

L’ange secoue la tête avec énergie.

\- Non, j’ai juste estimé qu’il fallait mieux lui faire la lecture.

\- La lecture ? soulève Crowley d’une voix médusée.

\- Si tu veux savoir, il a effectivement pleuré pendant que tu n’étais pas là. Ce n’était pas le cas quand il s’est réveillé et je n’allais pas le laisser tout seul dans son berceau.

\- Tu es juste à côté, relève Crowley, une pointe d’ironie amusée dans la voix.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se lèvent, esquissant un rictus bien familier. La tension s’atténue légèrement lorsqu’il pose son bras sur le dossier du canapé, à deux doigts de le passer autour du cou de l’ange.

Une légère couleur rosée s’étale sur les joues d’Aziraphale. Il sourit, ce qui plisse davantage les rides aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait plusieurs façons de l’occuper, il est si jeune. Il ne peut même pas apprécier un bon tour de magie.

\- Donc, encore moins un des tiens.

\- Etait-ce bien nécessaire, très cher ?

\- Désolé, je me suis oublié.

Crowley se penche ensuite sur l’enfant, avançant une main avant de se raviser.Aziraphale hausse un sourcil pendant que le démon se lève. Perplexe, il le regarde rejoindre le coin des piles, sans doute triées par ordre alphabétique.

\- Regarde, j’ai acheté de quoi le nourrir, le laver, j’ai même pris ça… dit-il en fourrant sa main dans le sac pour en extirper une masse presque informe.

Pour une autre personne, il s’agirait seulement d’un doux amas de poussière d’une couleur oscillant entre le jaune pâle et le brun clair. Les yeux experts d’Aziraphale s’élargissent, les iris tremblants d’excitation. Il en ouvre la bouche de surprise et stupéfaction. Il se reprend assez vite. Après tout, il tient un enfant dans les bras (le leur s’ils le gardent, totalement, véritablement le _leur_ …).

\- Crowley, est-ce une peluche Winnie l’Ourson ?

\- Une vieille édition, oui. Je suis passé au Teddy Bear Museum en faisant les courses, explique Crowley.

Il sourit comme seul un serpent peut le faire, radieux comme le soleil. 

\- A Petersfield ? Dans le Hampshire ? A une heure en voiture d’ici ?

\- Écoute, comme on ne sait pas encore si on le gardera, autant prendre quelque chose qui ne détonnera pas trop avec ta bibliothèque, mon ange.

\- Tu as pris cette peluche du musée, tempête Aziraphale pour le principe, tout en arrangeant sa collection de tête.

S’il range autrement ses Jane Austen, la peluche peut servir de décoration acceptable pour ses premières éditions de _Winnie l’Ourson_. Il peut même le mettre entre celle-ci et les tomes de _L’ours Paddington_.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, au bout de quelques heures, le personnel retrouvera ce pauvre Winnie dans sa vitrine. Un spécimen identique bien entendu, complètement conforme à l’original. Tout le monde se demandera pourquoi on l’a cru perdu après un petit remue-ménage. Tu t’en doutes, ce sera très drôle.

\- Je ne doute pas que ce soit hilarant pour toi, surtout, dit Aziraphale d’un ton pincé, l’écho d’un rire se faisant tout de même entendre. 

Le sourire de Crowley s’élargit davantage. Il reprend sa place à côté de l’ange, faisant bouger les pattes de l’ourson en peluche avec une infinie douceur. Le visage attendri, Aziraphale pose lentement le livre sur la table, retenant sans peine la page où il s’est arrêté. L’enfant s’agite et gémit, ce qui ramène l’ange à un moment très désagréable dont il se serait bien passé.

Il est tenté de le donner à Crowley, mais il s’en trouve incapable. Ils sont deux pour s’occuper de l’enfant, après tout.

Aziraphale change le bébé de position, le berce, lui parle avec douceur. Ses mains tremblent un peu de frustration, il voudrait pouvoir l’apaiser plus rapidement, ce tout petit… 

\- Allons, tout va bien, regarde, c’est seulement Crowley qui veut t’offrir un cadeau… allons…

Une phrase vieille de plusieurs millénaires glisse entre ses lèvres, une de celles répétées sans cesse par les anges. « N’aie pas peur. » Cependant, contrairement à bien des êtres célestes[8], « je suis là » s’est faufilé entre les lignes au fil des siècles. C’est d’autant plus vrai pour l’enfant qui n’a pas encore de nom. Ce dernier se calme peu à peu, même si ses bras remuent encore.

Mettant de côté la peluche, Crowley se penche sur le bébé avec une certaine lenteur, les mouvements raides. Il passe une main sur la joue de l’enfant, lui masse doucement le ventre, ce qui ne manque pas de faire gazouiller le petit. La tendresse se lit maintenant sur les traits de Crowley. Il sort des petites phrases sans aucun sens, celles qu’on prononce uniquement devant les bébés pour les réconforter et les amuser. Dans la tête d’Aziraphale, la balance penche encore une fois vers une seule direction. Le bébé touche les joues de Crowley qui siffle joyeusement. Les doigts boudinés tapotent sur les verres des lunettes. Pour toute réponse, un rire rauque se fait entendre. Aziraphale voit parfaitement un large sourire s’étaler sur son visage. 

\- Alors, tu vas mieux, petit Bébé ?

\- Petit Bébé ? relève avec amusement Aziraphale avec un regard lourd de sens.

Il n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus. La moindre inflexion de sa voix charrie mille petites taquineries à la mode bien anglaise. Tout l’art de parler un anglais britannique correct réside dans l’inflexion des mots, l’accent tonique qui instaure des sous-entendus multiples dans les subtiles nuances articulatoires. Il n’y a rien qu’un anglais ne peut sous-entendre en une poignée de syllabe, si d’aventure il lui est absolument nécessaire de parler, évidemment. Du moins, c’est le cas pour Aziraphale qui, il faut le rappeler, ressemble tellement à un anglais que la famille royale de Windsor passe pour américaine en comparaison.

Crowley ne relève pas la tête, baissant même un peu plus la nuque. 

\- C'en est un. Je veux dire, un petit bébé. Comme toi, tu es un ange, dit-il avec la voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Bien sûr. Il n’a pas encore de prénom, il faut bien l’appeler par quelque chose.

Se relevant d’un coup, Crowley claque la langue et fait un signe de main appréciateur, l’air satisfait de celui qui s’est vu donner raison.

\- Exactement, autant faire simple. 

\- Rien ne nous empêche de penser à un nom en attendant, commente Aziraphale avec une fausse innocence suintant d’ironie.

Il adresse un sourire de connaisseur à Crowley, une petite merveille de taquinerie et de machiavélisme. Il est très proche de ceux des joueurs de poker qui gagnent chaque partie. Le visage du démon s’assombrit aussitôt, acculé. 

\- On n’en est pas encore là, commente-t-il du tac au tac.

Il coince des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, regardant l’ange d’un air agacé. Cela ne l’empêche pas de caresser la petite joue de l’enfant. Ce dernier est bien occupé à tripoter ce qui tombe sous ses petits doigts aventureux, y compris la main ou la manche du costume noir. 

Aziraphale ne dit rien. Il n’en a pas besoin: une étincelle brille dans le gris-bleu de ses yeux et sa mine réjouie est assez parlante pour couvrir une infinité de sujets en quelques secondes. Crowley lui sourit avec un « salaud » qui n’a même pas besoin d’être formulé à voix haute.

\- Mais je suppose que tu as déjà commencé, siffle-t-il d’une voix acide. 

\- Oh et bien, non. De toute façon, il me semble que c’est quelque chose à faire ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? 

Crowley se fige brusquement avec stupeur, laissant échapper un sifflement de surprise. Il met un certain temps avant de murmurer faiblement, le regard fuyant :

\- Possible. Je suppose.

Il se penche de nouveau sur l’enfant qui a mis l’un des doigts démoniaques dans sa bouche, sans doute par curiosité. En représailles, Crowley chatouille le ventre sans violence. L’enfant s’esclaffe et gazouille. Cependant, il garde en main le doigt de Crowley avec une certaine obstination, malgré son jeune âge. Le démon rit en le réalisant, bougeant légèrement le doigt sans le retirer, sans aucun doute émerveillé de se voir réduit au rang de distraction. Loin de se satisfaire d’avoir eu raison, Aziraphale remarque encore une fois la tension nerveuse logée dans les épaules. Une légère crispation se laisse deviner dans les expressions du démon. La joie qu’il éprouve face au bébé est sincère, son affection grandissante aussi, mais quelque chose gronde, bout sous la surface, comme de la vase cachée dans l’eau claire. 

Pour la première fois, l'appréhension gagne l’ange. Lorsqu’il reprend la parole, sa voix est tendue et polie, avec cette petite nuance ferme qui demande la vérité.

\- Crowley, très cher, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le démon s’arrête, se relève complètement, retirant ses mains de l’enfant qui semble maintenant confus. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Crowley lui mette doucement la peluche dans les bras. En quelques secondes à peine, l’enfant la tripote, se retrouve blotti contre elle, le visage pressé contre la fausse fourrure jaunie par les années. Aziraphale attend. Il sait être patient. Finalement, après avoir regardé attentivement le bébé faire connaissance avec son premier ami, Crowley dit doucement avec un détachement de façade :

\- J’ai vu des démons dehors. Des jeunes des cercles inférieurs.

\- Que faisaient-ils ?

\- Oh rien de spécial. Certainement en train de faire du zèle en essayant de transformer un couvent en lupanar ou corrompre trois prêtres d’un coup pour qu’ils fassent une orgie ensemble. En bas, ils ont toujours été obsédés par les ecclésiastiques. Ça doit les amuser de les faire chuter.

Aziraphale reste interdit pendant un moment, le regard oscillant entre Crowley près de lui et le bébé dans ses bras. Bien entendu, il garde son calme. Il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter quand c’est déjà le cas pour Crowley.

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas ? C’est fâcheux.

\- Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps pour les filer, tu vois, grogne le démon en montrant les crocs, comme pour se défendre face à un reproche.

Aziraphale passe une main douce sur l’épaule du démon avec une tendresse qui se veut réconfortante. Il repense à l’angoisse perçue chez son compagnon quelques heures auparavant. La tension est toujours là, latente, prête à bondir. Aziraphale se désole de la tristesse sous-jacente qu’il peut maintenant lire sur le visage. Sa main se presse davantage contre l’épaule, massant le démon pour le détendre, pour lui rappeler sa présence à ses côtés. 

\- Ça pourrait être une coïncidence. Ça pourrait être pour nous. Je ne sais pas, souffle soudain Crowley, lâchant enfin sa bouffée d’angoisse.

Il ne prend pas la main d’Aziraphale dans la sienne, mais il y jette un regard, se mord la lèvre inférieure avec force. Puis, il se focalise de nouveau sur l’enfant qui met le nez de Winnie dans sa bouche. Crowley lui retire doucement. A la surprise de l’ange, il passe rapidement le museau de l’ourson sur la joue de l’enfant, y laissant des filets de salive. Plus surprenant encore, l’enfant est amusé par ça, faisant des petits bruits joyeux et s’agitant légèrement. Se redressant progressivement, Crowley manipule la peluche avec la dextérité d’un marionnettiste. La patte de Winnie fait des saluts répétés. Vivant et joyeux, l’ourson se penche, se gratte le ventre. Puis, soudain, il danse devant les yeux fascinés d’un enfant bruyamment joyeux. Constatant les bruits de ravissement, la joie et l’émerveillement, Crowley sourit avec une profonde tendresse. C’est un geste familier. Aziraphale l’a souvent vu au fil des siècles, le trouvant chaque fois plus beau encore. Finalement, Crowley met fin au spectacle improvisé et l’ourson se retrouve de nouveau dans les bras du bébé. Un certain apaisement se lit maintenant sur le visage démoniaque. 

\- Mais tu étais heureux de nous voir ici, complète l’ange avec douceur.

Crowley garde le silence. Sa main caresse le crâne chauve de l’enfant qui ne semble pas gêné par le contact, sans doute trop occupé avec son jouet. Aziraphale se demande s’il est capable de sentir la pointe d'affection qui émane de son « père adoptif ». Sans doute pas encore.

\- Comme tu dis, cela pourrait n’être qu’une coïncidence… propose doucement Aziraphale en pressant légèrement plus l’enfant contre lui.

\- Et l’Enfer n’a jamais été connu pour sa subtilité de toute façon.[9]

\- Ensuite, rien n’interdit de faire attention. Je peux faire des réserves d’eau bénites au cas où, ce n’est pas un problème.

\- Bien sssûr, siffle Crowley d’une voix traînante et froide qui coupe Aziraphale dans son élan.

Interdit, l’ange ne dit pas un mot. Une expression crispée de regret et d’embarras se lit sur le visage du démon. 

Ce dernier se frotte la nuque d’un geste mécanique. Sa voix paraît presque hésitante quand il demande : 

\- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous comme, bah comme Hastur ou Ligur, en bas ? Si jamais ce n’est pas Hastur qui vient et que c’est seulement un … ah, un pauvre diable qui ne fait d’obéir aux ordres… je préfère qu’on évite de l’asperger de ça, s’il-te-plait ?

\- Évidemment, répond aimablement Aziraphale.

Il n’a jamais été intéressé par l’abattage de démons comme peuvent l’être d’autres anges.[10]

En six mille ans, il ne se souvient pas avoir voulu remettre la main sur son épée de feu, sauf une seule fois. Il faut le comprendre, il vaut toujours mieux affronter Satan avec une épée de flamme qu’un simple petit bout de fer.[11]

Cependant, si la situation l’exige, il n’hésitera pas.

L’ange passe sa main sur la nuque du démon avec tendresse, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles sombres. Il embrasse brièvement la tête de son amant. A sa grande satisfaction, un rictus plus franc et lumineux apparaît. Puis, de manière abrupte, trop à son goût, le sérieux revient, quelque chose de sombre passe sur le visage du démon. Il fronce les sourcils et se mord les lèvres, comme soucieux ou, du moins, en train de considérer une idée qui le hante. Lorsqu’il reprend la parole, lâchant ses mots avec empressement, il est détaché, presque froid. 

\- Par contre, je n’ai aucun problème avec Hastur. 

\- Ah bon ? Regrettes-tu de ne pas l’avoir transformé en disque de Queen quand tu en avais l’occasion ?

Le démon secoue la tête.

\- Non personne ne mérite ça, mais le connaissant, il voudra se venger sur tout le monde avant de m’avoir. Histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Par certains côtés, il a trop pris des humains, explique Crowley d’une voix aussi lugubre qu’un cimetière.

Aziraphale réalise rapidement les implications sous-jacentes. Ils en ont déjà parlé après tout. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Il met autant de force que possible dans chacun de ses mots, essayant d’être aussi rassurant que possible. Comme auparavant, sa main serre maintenant l’épaule du démon avec force.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, ni pour les autres. Nous serons prudents et nous pourrons toujours les prévenir pour qu’ils prennent des précautions. 

\- Oui, marmonne Crowley en baissant la tête vers l’enfant qui baille.

Aziraphale retint un soupir, s’imaginant sans peine un œuf tombant du nid. L’image est très nette, suffisamment pour comprendre le cheminement mental de Crowley, chose plus obscure habituellement. Il pose sa main sur la sienne, caresse les phalanges, avant de la prendre avec tendresse. Ils ont fait la même chose lorsqu’ils attendaient l’arrivée de Satan. Ils seront prêts pour les autres, si jamais c’est le cas. 

\- Si tu veux raccourcir le délai concernant le fait de garder le bébé… commence-t-il à proposer.

La main de Crowley serre la sienne. La tension s’efface peu à peu sur les traits, même si, le connaissant, le démon scelle son angoisse dans un coin de son crâne, le confinant dans des espaces inutilisés et sombres. Aziraphale préférerait qu’il la jette. Il n’en dira rien. Il n’a pas le droit de lui demander ça, pas après la tentative de meurtre et les siècles de torture. 

\- Non, ça va. De toute façon, on ne parle que d’hypothèse depuis tout à l’heure. Nous n’avons même pas le bébé depuis une journée, ils ne peuvent pas déjà être au courant, à moins que les gars d’en Haut soient impliqués. Ou que ce soit eux qui nous aient envoyé le bébé. 

Le ton de Crowley est détaché. Il affiche maintenant cet air décontracté qu’on voit souvent chez les jeunes hommes aux dents longues, ceux qui viennent vous voir avec un grand sourire et la ferme intention de repartir avec le contenu de votre portefeuille. 

Aziraphale hoche la tête d’un air appréciateur. 

\- Et après notre petite intervention, ils ne risquent pas de nous confier le nouvel Antéchrist en devenir.

\- Ne porte pas la poisse, s’il-te-plait, grimace Crowley, en se retenant de ricaner. 

Un petit rictus se laisse pourtant deviner sur son visage.

\- Oh allons, ils ne seraient pas incompétents à ce point, répond l’ange du tac au tac, sur le point de partager le futur éclat de rire.

\- Non, à peine plus que nous.

\- Quand vas-tu te laisser de cette blague, mon cher ? taquine avec légèreté Aziraphale.

\- Oh laisse-moi l’utiliser encore un peu, lance Crowley sur le même ton. Sinon dis-moi, il ne devrait pas faire ses besoins à un moment ? Même moi je les fais et je ne suis pas humain.

Aziraphale se mord la lèvre, se souvenant du Moment Gênant. Oh, il n’en veut pas à l’enfant, évidemment. L’ange espère juste qu’il va s’écouler encore quelques jours avant le prochain.

\- Eh bien, il les a faits après ton départ, dit-il avec un brin d’hésitation.

\- Oh, gnk, grommelle Crowley, embarrassé.

\- Ce fut atroce, admet Aziraphale. Cependant, je m’en suis bien tiré, considérant les circonstances.

\- Tu m’en vois désolé, dit Crowley, compatissant. Tu l’as lavé après ?

Un instant de silence marque aussitôt la fin de la phrase. Aziraphale le regarde avec un air outré qui vaut toutes les exclamations du monde. Il répond ensuite, d’une voix polie, mais choquée :

\- Crowley, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le démon claque la langue, balance les épaules, lève les mains pour mettre en évidence son exaspération.

\- Je veux dire, lui donner un bain. Quitte à ce qu’il soit propre, autant qu’il soit entièrement propre.

\- Oh… eh bien, l’idée ne m’est pas venue à l’esprit, commence Aziraphale en agitant ses doigts. Mais c’est une chose qui peut facilement s’arranger, n’est-ce pas mon cher ?

Les sourcils levés, Crowley penche sa tête sur le côté, la surprise installée durablement sur son visage. Puis, il hausse les épaules, le reste de tension finissant de s’évanouir dans les airs. Seuls les gestes un peu saccadés de ses mains témoignent de son long séjour. 

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Crowley, j’ai acheté une serviette de bain pour lui.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a des canards ? demande d’un coup l’ange sur un ton faussement sérieux.

\- Des canards ?

\- Des canards. Enfin, Crowley, tu n’aurais pas oublié les canards, n’est-ce pas ? demande Aziraphale avec une emphase bien théâtrale.

Pour appuyer ses mots, l’ange se penche vers le démon avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il faudrait quelques mots pour qu’un rire retentisse. A la place, une fausse attente se lit sur visage, une certaine émotion qui rend perplexe Crowley. Du moins, c’est ce qu’on pourrait croire, si on ne remarque pas le début de rictus amusé. 

\- Enfin Aziraphale, pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- A la bonne heure.

Le rire peine à rester dans la gorge de Crowley, alors que les mains s’agitent.

\- Tu vois, je lui ai aussi pris un pyjama avec des angelots.

\- Dieu du ciel, est-ce que tu es sérieux ? s’écrit aussitôt Aziraphale avec empressement.

\- Absolument. Des angelots. Avec des toges et des harpes. Et une petite auréole qui ferait un excellent frisbee.

\- Un frisbee ?

Le visage d’Aziraphale est soudain incertain, rempli d’une perplexité palpable. 

\- Tout à fait. Mais ne t’en fais pas, ce sont toujours des canards. Des angelots canards. Ou des canards angelots.

\- Oh, mais dans ce cas, comment peuvent-ils jouer de la harpe ?

Médusé, Crowley se retrouve plonger dans une étendue profonde de réflexion, de celles qui ressemblent à un lac et dont on peine à sortir.

\- Ils… ils ont des ailes de métal ! Enfin, certaines plumes quoi… assez pour jouer.

\- Mais alors, peuvent-ils flotter et voler dans ce cas ? demande Aziraphale.

\- Je suppose que oui, au pire, ils restent des anges. Ils peuvent faire des miracles, bredouille rapidement Crowley. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, ça lui fait des vêtements supplémentaires.

Aziraphale hoche la tête, tout en caressant brièvement la joue de l’enfant. Le bébé en question continue de faire connaissance avec son nouveau et premier jouet, touchant la fourrure miraculeusement dépourvue de poussière. Il lui faut quelques instants pour mettre de nouveau un bout de ce pauvre Winnie dans la bouche, même si cette fois, il s’agit de l’oreille. Une bonne part d’Aziraphale plonge dans un océan de contentement attendrie et radieux. L’autre, plus petite, prévoit de garder un œil attentif et nerveux lors des futures interactions entre son enfant et ses livres.

\- Par contre, ce qui m’étonne, c’est que tu n’aies pas pensé à les faire apparaître, comme tu le fais d’habitude.

L’embarras se lit avec une netteté remarquable sur le visage de Crowley. Un bref sifflement sort de sa gorge, alors qu’il se gratte nerveusement la nuque.

Cependant, cette réaction ne dure qu’un instant et, bien prompt à se reprendre, quitte à grommeler, Crowley se contente d’un:

\- Eh bien, je voulais juste faire un effort. Sortir, faire les courses, offrir des cadeaux, ce genre de chose…

Puis, son visage se radoucit. Il tapote le bras d’Aziraphale, puis désigne la porte du doigt :

\- Sinon, que dirais-tu de donner ce bain ?

Aziraphale lève un sourcil, sans commenter l’attitude de son compagnon. Il regarde de nouveau le bébé qui a toujours l’ourson dans les bras, le touchant malhabilement avec ses petits doigts boudinés. Peu à peu, la peluche glisse, se trouve dans un équilibre instable, sur le point de tomber.

Une main alerte ramène la peluche contre l’enfant qui continue son exploration sans se soucier du monde autour de lui. Pour toute réponse, Aziraphale se contente de sourire. Il ne lève pas la tête lorsqu’il sent les longs bras de Crowley l’entourer. L’étreinte est tendre. Il se détache avec autant de douceur, se contentant de caresser la joue sans rien dire. Certains gestes n’ont pas besoin de mots. 

Aziraphale saisit doucement la main et presse ses lèvres au creux du poignet. 

Le démon lâche un hoquet de surprise, puis un petit rire amusé. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de l’ange. Un de ces baisers aussi brefs que tendres dont ils se sont habitués au fil des années.

Ce n’est qu’après qu’il se penche sur le bébé, caressant sa tête nue. 

\- Je monte préparer le bain, souffle-il.

\- Je te suis, dit aussitôt Aziraphale. Il faut bien préparer l’enfant avant. Et puis, comme ça, je pourrais lui montrer sa chambre et la nôtre.

Crowley hoche la tête d’un air appréciateur et satisfait. Il embrasse de nouveau Aziraphale au coin des lèvres, puis prend le chemin du couloir. Avant de le suivre, L’ange chatouille le ventre du bébé qui a suivi le manège sans faire de bruit.

\- Tu vas te sentir tip-top après ton premier bain, s’exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Pour toute réponse, le bébé gazouille en regardant la main de l’ange tout en agitant ses petits doigts potelés. Un filet de bave sort de sa bouche. Aziraphale l’essuie avec un mouchoir brodé miraculeusement sorti de sa poche et dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il se lève doucement, afin de ne pas brusquer l’enfant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier est emmitouflé dans une serviette bleue et épaisse. L’ange regarde Crowley accroupi près de la baignoire, le bras plongé dans l’eau jusqu’au coude. Il joue d’ailleurs avec le liquide, créant des vaguelettes qui roulent mollement contre l’émail. Puis, voyant l’ange s’approcher, Crowley s’écarte rapidement, rajustant ses lunettes couvertes de buée sur son nez. Il essuie rapidement son bras mouillé, sans accorder un regard aux gouttelettes sur le tapis rose de la salle de bain.

\- Juste à temps, c’est pile la bonne température. Enfin, normalement. Au pire, il nous le fera savoir. 

Par réflexe, Aziraphale jette un œil sur le bébé qui le regarde attentivement. Il revient sur la grande et large baignoire qui prend une grande partie de la salle de bain. Des rayons de lumière filtrent de la fenêtre, laissant des éclats dans l’eau claire, accentuant les formes rondes du fond. L’enfant se blottit davantage dans ses bras, baillant avec force.

\- Tu sais qu’il faut le mettre dans le bain pour le laver, pas vrai ? lui souffle Crowley à l’oreille.

Aziraphale ne sursaute pas, habitué à sentir la présence de Crowley à ses côtés. De plus, les vertueux doivent toujours rester vigilants, n’est-ce pas ? Sans attendre sa réponse, le démon appuie encore une fois sur le nez du bébé. La main minuscule se lève aussitôt et dérive dans l’air, essayant d’attraper le doigt du démon sans y parvenir. Encore une fois, le sourire de Crowley est lumineux lorsqu’il croise le regard de l’enfant. Aziraphale se satisfait de ne pas voir l’ombre d’une tension, à la place, il n’y a plus qu’une tendresse tangible.

Cependant, son soulagement se trouve terni par le retour de la baignoire dans son champ de vision. Un doute l’assaille encore.

\- Crowley, mon cher, nous avons miraculeusement agrandi la baignoire, n’est-ce pas ?

Le démon fronce les sourcils, cherchant sans doute le lien entre sa remarque et la question comme on essaie de refaire un nœud avec une épingle : en vain. Il se mord l’intérieur de la bouche, avant de répondre avec circonspection:

\- Oui, c’était ton idée. Tu voulais continuer à lire pendant que nous prenions un bain avec des cocktails.

\- Oh, je me souviens… souffle l’ange.

Il ne regarde plus Crowley lorsqu’il prononce ses mots, se contentant de laisser l’enfant prendre son doigt avec aisance. Evidemment, il n’a pas peur pour lui, après tout, ils seront bien assez de deux pour faire des miracles.

Cependant, l’enfant est petit, encore plus qu’il le pensait au départ. Aziraphale le voit bien maintenant, il le voit tellement que le reste du monde commence à devenir flou. 

Il ne fait pas attention à la façon dont Crowley s’éloigne pour poser ses lunettes sur le lavabo, ni à la lueur qui brille dans les yeux jaunes. 

Aziraphale ne remarque rien de tout ça parce que son champ de vision s’est restreint sans qu’il s’en soit rendu compte. Avec le recul, il en ressentira sans nul doute une pointe de perplexité. Pour l’heure, ce n’est pas le cas. Puis, brusquement, les autres éléments de la salle de bain se remettent en place lorsque Crowley rentre pieds nus dans la baignoire. La lumière accentue le teint cuivré de son visage, l’éclat sombre des écailles qui s’y déploient, semant des nuances dorées dans les yeux doux. 

Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que Crowley retrouve sa forme originelle[12]. Le serpent s’étend de toute sa longueur dans la baignoire, se faufilant entre les remous comme une anguille. Le cœur d’Aziraphale ne marque pas un battement, mais cela serait le cas s’il était actif.[13]

Il se contente de retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Crowley n’aime pas vraiment se transformer, bien au contraire. Le serpent sort doucement de l’eau, pose sa tête sur le rebord, tout en bougeant la queue avec nonchalance.

\- Tu peux dépossser l’enfant Azzzzziraphale, il ne craindra rien, siffle le reptile en enroulant et déroulant ses anneaux.

L’ange pose sa main sur la tête du serpent, caressant les écailles mouillées tout en s’accroupissant. Les yeux de Crowley plongent dans les siens. De façon incongrue, sa langue sort, la pointe effilée et rose chatouille le nez angélique. Aziraphale rit aussitôt, creusant ainsi les rides aux coins de ses yeux et sa bouche. Il dépose doucement l’enfant dans la baignoire, des miettes d'appréhension demeurant dans ses yeux bleus-gris. 

Le bébé rentre en contact avec l’eau sans aucun pleur. Son dos et sa petite tête reposent sur les écailles noires, luisantes au soleil. La tête du serpent se tourne vers l’enfant et se rapproche de lui. Le démon agite le bout de sa queue devant lui. Cette action déclenche aussitôt des bruits de contentement ravi. Un sifflement joyeux se fait entendre en réponse et très vite, le serpent frotte légèrement sa tête contre la joue ronde du bébé, une douce caresse qui dure juste un instant. Puis la bouche du serpent s’ouvre de nouveau. Une berceuse s’en échappe. Elle est vieille, usée par les siècles, une chanson douce qu’on emporte avec soi sur les routes de l’est. Aziraphale reste silencieux. Il avale sa salive et prend le savon et le gant de toilette. Les gestes sont lents, comme s’il craignait d’interrompre la chanson, la laissant finir sur une note inachevée. Dans une autre histoire, peut-être que le mot “mélancolie” aurait été employé pour qualifier l’air. Cependant, là, le terme est discordant, inadapté. Le temps passé ne manque pas à Crowley. Les syllabes qui s'enchaînent se contentent juste de faire ressurgir des échos maintenant estompés, mais paradoxalement toujours vivaces. Cela arrive parfois. Certaines époques, lieux ou personnes produisent cet effet. Ils restent dans les mémoires, s’y accrochent, demeurent, même sous forme de lambeaux. C’est le lot des espions s’empêcher de s’attacher à leur lieu de travail, puisque leur pays natal est inaccessible, toujours plus lointain et étranger. Aziraphale et Crowley se sont compris sur ce point, sur d’autres aussi, bien entendu, se retrouvant toujours dans ce même parc, pour parler et nourrir les oiseaux.

 _Tiens, les canards n’ont pas encore eu leur ration_ , songe Aziraphale en frottant le gant sur le bébé. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Impossible de savoir si c’est parce qu’il est sage, curieux ou simplement apaisé par le serpent. L’ange se contente d’éprouver un mélange de gratitude et de soulagement. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu laver le petit s’il s’était agité dans tous les sens. A la place, il se contente de passer aussi doucement que possible sur la peau, laissant Crowley soulever les jambes et les bras pour l’aider. Ils s’échangent un bref regard avant de retourner s’occuper du petit, l’un en l’occupant, l’autre en le lavant. Puis, l’ange rince le gant et repasse doucement pour enlever les traces de savon.

Le bébé suit le manège des yeux, jusqu’au moment où Crowley frotte le bout de son nez sur sa joue, ce qui attire son attention ravie. La tête du serpent s’abaisse, touchant légèrement l’eau, ce qui permet au petit de laisser ses petites mains courir sur les écailles. Puis, le serpent s’enroule davantage autour du bébé lavé, comme pour lui offrir une étreinte. Cela ne dure qu’un instant, puisque l’ange le sort de l’eau pour l’essuyer. Il se contente ensuite de l’emmitoufler dans la serviette, miraculeusement sèche une fois utilisée. Pendant ce temps, Crowley glisse de la baignoire et se lève, reprenant rapidement forme humaine. Aucune goutte d’eau ne tombe par terre, il est aussi sec que quelques minutes auparavant. Très vite, son costume réapparaît. Crowley rajuste par réflexe sa cravate soignée avant de se rapprocher de l’ange qui tient le bébé. Ce dernier baille et ferme ses yeux, sans doute sur le point de se rendormir.

Encore une fois, une certaine tendresse se lit sur le visage du démon lorsqu’il se penche sur le nourrisson.

\- Nous avons fait du bon travail, apparemment, suggère Aziraphale avec un brin de fierté.

\- Ce n’était pas le plus dur, crois-moi, nuance Crowley. Si on le garde, on devra faire face à bien pire.

Aziraphale ne perçoit aucune amertume ou cynisme dans la voix. Au contraire, l’amusement perce sous la taquinerie, comme une braise sous la cendre. 

\- Je pense qu’on pourra s’en sortir, commente-il avec entrain et même, une certaine excitation.

\- Mouais, à voir, grommèle Crowley tout en continuant à regarder l’enfant bailler et s’endormir.

Il claque les doigts et un petit pyjama habille l’enfant. Effectivement, des canards avec des ailes d’ange y sont cousus, exhibant des harpes bien trop grandes et des toges bien trop amples. 

\- Oh, tu ne plaisantais donc pas.

\- Avec des canards ? demande Crowley, exagérément effaré. Evidemment que non, voyons.

Puis, le démon ricane, un petit rire léger, sans conséquence. Aziraphale devrait être satisfait, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer :

\- Et le berceau ?

La mine de Crowley change aussitôt, soudain perplexe, avant qu’un fou rire libérateur retentisse, soudainement, faisant oublier la tension et l’angoisse qu’il y a quelques heures. Les lèvres pincées, Aziraphale accorde Un Regard Bien Britannique au démon. Son hilarité ne fait que redoubler d’une manière tout à fait déplorable et frustrante.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, excuse-moi, répond Crowley avec cette expression familière, qui montre si bien que le démon n’éprouve ni regret, ni remord.

\- Vil serpent, réplique avec une fausse aigreur Aziraphale.

Les deux se regardent avant d’éclater de rire. Une fois son hilarité partie, Crowley caresse le front du bébé. Cependant, son regard reste toujours fixé sur celui d’Aziraphale. Dans la fiction, ce genre de geste revêt une importance primordiale, surtout si une relation est aussi ancienne et taboue. Cela fait des siècles qu’il est naturel pour Aziraphale de regarder Crowley dans les yeux, de déceler les traces d’affection dans ses mimiques et ses gestes. Cela ne l’empêche pas de sentir une vague d’affection familière quand il lit cette sorte d’émotion chez lui. Il ne résiste pas à l’envie de lui remettre l’enfant dans les bras, ne serait-ce que le plaisir de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage.

\- C’est ton tour, très cher, se contente-il de dire avec cette même fausse amertume, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Crowley accuse rapidement le choc et s’apprête à répliquer quelque chose de probablement très malin voire vicieux. C’est pour cette raison que l’ange ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer :

\- Allons le border dans sa chambre.

\- D’ailleurs, en parlant de chambre, commence Crowley en appuyant avec force sur chaque syllabe.

Aziraphale fait mine d’avoir un hoquet de surprise:

\- Oh oui, c’est vrai.

\- Il était temps…

\- Il n’y a pas assez de tartan, souffle Aziraphale comme on prononce un serment.

L’air mortifié de Crowley est aussi délicieux qu’un repas au Ritz. Son salaud se fait facilement entendre et Aziraphale s’en trouve satisfait. Cependant, avec une fausse innocence, il continue:

\- A moins que tu aies d’autres idées ?

\- C’est le cas mon ange, je te dis ça une fois sur place ? propose Crowley en berçant doucement le bébé.

\- Avec plaisir mon cher, avec plaisir.

* * *

[1] Le type de Bruit Britannique naturellement accompagné d’une tasse de thé, de rires étouffés et de voix fleurant bon le « God saves the Queen ». Non pas ce Queen, l’autre.

[2] Crowley inclus. Même si sentir son corps endormi contre le sien est reposant, réconfortant et beaucoup de qualificatifs qu’il taira volontiers, merci. Un peu de pudeur que diable !

[3] Surtout l’ange, il doit être honnête. Il éprouve une réelle… perplexité à chaque fois qu’il remarque la façon dont les serpents l’enlacent avec une troublante familiarité.

[4] Aziraphale a une liste des Conditions Très Strictes pour que quiconque, encore plus un enfant, puisse toucher ses livres. Une liste qui prendrait à elle seule une semaine pour être entièrement lue dans sa version allégée.

[5] Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de lui tricoter un à chaque début année depuis leur installation au cottage. Évidemment, Crowley explique bien ce qu’il a fait en allant chercher de nouveaux fils de laine, comme mélanger les lettres des panneaux d’indication sur le chemin du retour (ce qui explique son retard, il s’est perdu en chemin). Une fois, il a même été particulièrement vicieux en parlant de chaussures écrasant des crottes miraculeusement apparues. Evidemment, il a passé trois heures à se laver le pied ce jour-là. Aziraphale préfère garder le silence à chaque fois, par considération pour l’être qui partage sa vie.

[6] Wilde et Dumas traverseront les siècles en partie pour cette raison, même quand l’Humanité oubliera. Aziraphale collectionne les premières éditions signées pour une raison.

[7] Evidemment, à d’autres occasions, il est soulagé qu’il en soit incapable. Par le passé, les dites occasions comprenaient :

\- leurs joutes verbales.

\- Crowley souriant de joie en pensant à son prochain coup tordu.

\- une soirée particulièrement arrosée, comme ils en ont connue des milliers et en connaîtront d’autres.

\- les premiers cadeaux et autres premières fois d’avant l’Arrangement.

\- L’Episode Désastreux et Fabuleux de la Guerre des Roses.

[8] Tous les anges ne sont pas animés de tendres sentiments envers les humains. Leur considération pour eux s’arrête à cette ligne très précise que sont les ordres reçus. En général, les hommes leur accordent trop de crédit, surtout à cet en… enquiquineur de Gabriel. Ne parlons pas de Michael. Surtout pas.

[9] Malgré ses nombreux post-it et mémos qui demandaient sans cesse qu’on quitte enfin la mentalité du XIVème siècle. A un moment, il a été très tenté de faire une conférence de plusieurs heures sur le sujet, puis Aziraphale lui a proposé de regarder une pièce de théâtre ensemble. Crowley a toujours su où se situait vraiment ses priorités.

[10] Sur ce point-là, Michael est d’une grande efficacité. Cela n’a rien d’un compliment, surtout après ce qui s’est passé au VIIIème siècle.

[11] D’ailleurs, pendant que nous y sommes, contrairement à la croyance populaire, c’est moins le fer qui blesse les fées et les mauvais esprits que les objets contondants qu’on en fait.

[12] A ne pas confondre avec sa véritable forme, celle qu’il prend tous les jours et lui appartient complètement.

[13] Il a toujours trouvé le bruit particulièrement gênant, surtout quand Crowley s’approchait de lui et l’embrassait. Sans parler de toutes ces fois où une édition biblique défectueuse lui tombait entre les mains, un véritable tambour. On vous laisse imaginer les cas où l’édition en question venait d’un certain démon.


End file.
